Genies, Witches, and Magick Just Another Arabian Night
by EnchantedDisney
Summary: Evie and Iris, two modern-day high schoolers, are the best of friends, except that Evie harbors a dark secret that has caught the attention of Jafar. Freakishly teleported to Agrabah, the girls must adapt to their new surroundings: Iris, Princess Jasmine's younger sister, and Evie, Aladdin's sidekick. Unfortunately, secrets cannot stay hidden for long. GeniexOC AladdinxJasmine
1. 1 The One Where Evie Does Magick

Chapter 1: "The One Where Evie Does Magick and Shit Happens"

A/N: Hey all! So let me start off by saying that I feel REALLY out of my element right now. I've never written anything for the Aladdin fandom before, and so I'm feeling kind of nervous. That being said, constructive criticism and reviews are wonderful. Flames? Please don't. I'm nervous enough. :)

Another note: Usually in my work, I try to avoid using OC's out of fear of making them "Mary-Sue-ish." However, I've noticed that OC's seem to be accepted a great deal more in this fandom than other fandoms that I have come across. Particularly with the Genie. I hope that this does not disappoint.

Disclaimer: Aladdin does NOT belong to me. The characters of Evie and Mae (who later goes by Iris, do). And no, Evie is not part of that new Disney Channel movie. I literally just found out about that today, but I really want to keep her name, soooo (shrugs).

This is the re-edit of my earlier version of this story. Enjoy!

Enjoy!

-EnchantedDisney

* * *

Iris

"Psst, Iris!" came an all too familiar voice, breaking Iris' concentration for the fourth time in their fifty minute Advanced Placement Calculus class.

Iris pointedly ignored the voice, as if it were a little fly buzzing in her ear, and instead continued to meticulously copy down the notes that Ms. Hale was writing on the dry erase board to prepare for their upcoming test on Monday.

"Iris...listen-"

Iris turned slightly, keeping her eyes on Ms. Hale, and gave Evie an annoyed look; Evie really needed to take a fast-course on what it meant to listen, as well as what impulse control meant.

"Listen, you have to meet me in the park around midnight tonight. I've got to show you something."

Iris frowned as she noticed that Evie's normally carefree and sweet voice was very tense. "Evie, why? That park is a breeding ground for crazy shit at night. It's too dangerous, we could get-"

"Miss Danes and Miss Evans, what could _possibly _be more important than listening to what I'm saying right now?" Ms. Hale's sharp voice cut into their conversation like a shredder, her dark brown eyes boring into the two girls.

Iris felt herself wilting, as she always did when she got in trouble, her face turning a dark red. "Sorry, Ms. Hale," her eyes flitting back to her notes, determined to hold back her tears of embarrassment. She just hated confrontations and getting into trouble.

Evie was not as easily put off. "Please, Ms. Hale. It's my fault-"

Ms. Hale sighed heavily, looking at Evie with a half-amused and half-annoyed expression. "Miss Evans, why does that not surprise me one bit? What seems to be more important than my class?"

"But it _is_ about your class, Ms. Hale," said Evie earnestly. "I was just asking Iris a question about limits. I don't quite understand them and I was too embarrassed to ask you in front of everyone."

"I find that hard to believe," Ms. Hale muttered dryly. "Well, Miss Evans, now that the class knows your secret, what is your question about limits?"

"Oh, it's okay!" Evie said brightly. "Iris answered it perfectly. We're good."

Ms. Hale scowled at Evie. "Miss Brand if you interrupt this class one more time, I'm going to throw you in detention faster than you can say 'limits.' Understand?"

"Of course." Evie smiled.

* * *

Evie and Iris had become best friends during their freshman year of high school. Iris was uncharacteristically running late for her third period English class, and she was getting more and more flustered by the second, causing her to drop her textbooks, as well as papers in the hallway.

In a perfect utopian world, Iris figured that other people would stop and help one another in need. Unfortunately, St. Catherine's Catholic School did not offer such accommodations. Instead, Iris' fellow peers stepped around her, some even going out of their way to step on her papers, ignoring her as if she were just an invisible entity.

Which if Iris were to be honest, some days that was what she felt like. Feeling tears of frustration pricking her eyes, Iris began to slowly pick up her papers, resigned to the fact that she would be late for class and that the rest of her day would be shitty. Suddenly, she saw a shadow kneel beside her and who began helping her pick up her papers.

Turning, Iris felt a jolt of surprise as she saw Evangeline Evans calmly stacking her papers into a neat pile. Picking up her copy of _Heart of Darkness_, she smiled at Iris. "So, what did you think of Conrad, Iris? Suitably dark and creepy enough for a bunch of fourteen-year-olds?"

Iris blinked back her surprise and smiled back. "It was really disturbing now that you mention it." Iris paused, wondering if she could continue.

_Oh, what the hell. _

"How do you even know who I am?" she asked Evie, as the girls stood up and began walking down the hallway towards their English class.

Evie looked bewildered. "You're Iris Danes. You're really good at math and you're not a total idiot like everyone else around here seems to be."

Iris felt her face turning red. "Uh, thanks. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, it's just, you're well... everyone knows you."

Evie rolled her eyes, as she opened the door to their class. "If you say so, Iris."

It was around midnight when Iris arrived at the nearly abandoned park near Evie's house. She wasn't surprised to see that Evie was already there, swinging on one of the playground swings, staring up at the incoming thunderclouds that every now and then produced a small flash of lightning. She was still in her school uniform, her hair in a loose ponytail, her customary navy bow falling down slightly. Evie skidded to a stop when she saw her.

"You came," she whispered as if she were truly surprised.

"Of course I did," Iris replied, frowning slightly. Evie was looking pale with dark shadows under her eyes.

"I was worried you wouldn't, Iris," she kept her voice low as if she was afraid of being overheard.

Iris felt a little defensive. "Don't I always?"

Evie gave her another heartfelt smile and began swinging again. "You may want to set down for this, Iris."

"I dunno, Evie, swinging on a metal swing while it's lightning doesn't seem smart."

Evie giggled. "I said you should probably sit, not swing." Once again, she skidded to a stop, her green eyes looking longingly up to the stormy thunderclouds, the thick May air humid and stiff. "Wouldn't it be fun to be able to fly?"

_Oh, Evie, you problem-avoiding space-cadet. _

"Is that why you called me to the park at midnight?" Iris asked dryly. "To talk about the intricacies of aerodynamics?"

Evie frowned and looked like she was on the verge of crying, something that she didn't do often. Iris quickly changed her tone.

"Evie…"

"Just watch," she whispered. "Keep your eyes straight ahead."

Nonplussed, Iris stared at the worn park bench in front of us. Within seconds, it began to levitate about ten feet off of the ground.

Iris immediately jumped off of my swing, nearly falling into the wood chips that parks inexplicably put down to protect their kids from getting hurt.

"Evie-what the actual...what...fuck!"

She looked miserable. "So, I'm not really going crazy am?"

Iris made an impatient gesture at her friend. "Do you _want _to be crazy, Evie!?"

Evie was sobbing. "Don't you _remember_, Iris? I know you do!"

Iris was confused. "What are you even talking about? Evie-" Then she felt her blood run cold.

She did.

She did remember.

* * *

_It was a few weeks after Iris had just met Evie, and Evie was over at Iris' house in an attempt to avoid her bitch of a mother and every other tumultuous event that happened in her seemingly perfect upper-class life. _

_"__I wish we would read some of Poe's darker works." Evie was sprawled out on her stomach, lazily flipping through their literature book. _

_Iris didn't bother responding first. Literature had always bored her. It left too much up for interpretation. It wasn't like math, where everything had a solid answer. Iris preferred the solid and the possible; Evie preferred the abstract and the impossible. _

_They sat in silence; Iris dutifully reading _"The Raven" _for class and Evie absentmindedly writing random quotes in her literature book, as she was already finished with the poem. _

_"__Shit, my highlighter ran out." Iris sighed. "Mom has some in her office, I'll just go down and-" _

_"__No, that's okay," Evie, still doodling, absentmindedly waved her hand in a counterclockwise circle. _

_Suddenly, a pink highlighter came zooming in the bedroom, sitting neatly on Iris' lap. _

_Iris stared. Her mind felt like it just erased itself and she felt a huge mental blockage coming on. Did Evie just…? _

_Evie looked horrified. Her whole face turned sheet white and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Her green eyes became glassy. She looked almost doll-like. She quickly jumped off the bed and backed into the corner like a scared animal. _

_"__Evie, what just-" _

_"__You saw nothing, Iris," Evie stated, her dark green eyes meeting Iris' light blue ones. _

_"__You just…you just-Evie-how!?" _

_"__You saw _nothing_, Iris!" Evie almost snarled and Iris almost felt herself believing Evie, but as if against her will, she turned back to her Poe. _

_"__You're still my best friend no matter what, Evie Evans." She said, highlighting with the new pink highlighter. _

_Evie frowned slightly and without another word, turned and grabbed her brown leather messenger bag and walking out of the room. Iris heard her close the foyer door roughly._

_Iris frowned at the whole weird situation and looked at the literature book that Evie had left behind. In it, she had doodled in loopy cursive: _

"My mother told me that I had a chameleon soul. No moral compass pointing due north, no fixed personality. Just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and as wavering as the ocean."

The next day, they both acted as though the highlighter incident had never happened. Iris knew they both had their own selfish reasons for not wanting to open that Pandora's Box. Iris wanted a friend more than anything and Evie…well, Evie had said it best herself: She had a chameleon soul with no moral compass pointing her in the right direction. Somewhere deep down, Iris knew that Evie was longing for freedom. As for what she needed freedom from, Iris did not even want to guess.

* * *

Tears were still running down Evie's cheeks. "I-I'm such a-an idiot."

Iris was floored. "Why did you never just tell me? We both knew that you were different, Ev! Jesus, you tried to make me forget! I know you did! But I _remember, _Evie Evans!"

Evie didn't answer right away, so Iris patiently waited, watching as the thunderclouds grew more and more ominous by the second. Iris was about to suggest that they run back to her house before the storm hit when Evie spoke:

"It runs in my family...through my mother's side. It showed up in her really early, maybe around seven or eight...but...we thought that it had died out with me." she smiled bitterly. "Fiona was really pissed, you know. One of the many reasons she's always popping pills and on my case." Evie paused, as if she were deep in thought. "Well, that and she's just a total bitch. Anyway, she found out when I was six. I was hiding it from everyone else for such a long time. You were the first person that I showed it to. I knew that no matter what, you would never reject me. You would always love me." Evie smiled at Iris. "I've never had to worry about you leaving me, Iris."

"Of course not," Iris said almost briskly. Then her voice softened. "So, erm, what can you do?"

Evie blinked. "Ehm…a little bit of this and that…"

"Which is?"

Evie looked down at her black converse shoes. "I just wish that there was a way to keep this all dormant…"

"So is your mom happy that you have, erm…magic?" Iris ignored how odd the question felt and the fact that Evie never answered her last question.

Evie smiled bitterly. "Fiona, happy? No, she's threatened."

Iris raised her eyebrows. "Threatened? _Why_?"

Evie shrugged. "I dunno. Just a vibe that I'm getting from her. Of course, she's pretending to be all smiles. You know, talking about training me up to take her place as the next Supreme Witch….all that good stuff." She bit her lip.

_What is Evie talking about?_ Iris wondered blankly._ What is the Supreme Witch?_

Evie gave her a watery smile, using the back of her hand to wipe away any remaining tears. "I also brought something along."

Iris felt severe trepidation. "Evie, if it is something crazy like virgin blood, I'm going home right now."

Evie gave Iris a dark look as she dug into her school bag and pulled out a familiar golden lamp.

Iris smiled. "Let me guess, it's got a big blue genie inside."

She laughed. "Nope, I tried. But, nevertheless, it's yours. I thought of you when I saw it."

"But you tried to see if there was a genie inside first?" Iris teased her playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "And to make sure it was safe. You never know what the Disney Store sells…" She closed her eyes and began to swing high again in an almost childlike manner.

Iris smiled at her. Regardless of whether or not she was a witch or whatever, Evie was still Evie.

Iris looked to the sky and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline; her heart beating harshly against my rib cage. The approaching thunderheads were no longer dark. Instead, they were a shade of blood red with dark purple undertones mixed in. "Evie?"

She was still swinging, leaning back with her eyes closed. "Hm?"

Iris swallowed thickly. "The sky. It...It's not right."

Evie frowned and looked up, her converse shoes skidding to a stop. She gasped. "The thunderclouds...why are they red?" She jumped out of the swing and stood in front of me. "The air...something is wrong in the atmosphere but I don't know what...stay behind me…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Iris said nervously. "But do you know any magick to protect us?"

Evie ignored her and Iris watched with bated breath as Evie narrowed her green eyes, staring around them instead of at the clouds (which Iris couldn't help but be transfixed by).

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer…" her voice was small. "I-I don't know what to do. Umm," she dropped to the ground and began to forage her open bag, pulling out a rugged looking book. "W-we need a protection spell...b-but I've never used one!" she was becoming hysterical, her hands shaking as she flipped frantically through the book.

Iris was about to suggest that we just run back to her house or even Evie's house (though she truly detested Fiona and would rather get a root canal without pain-killers), but before Iris could even make the suggestion, an oily voice from behind them spoke.

At first, Iris couldn't believe who it was...it just wasn't possible. It was a story. A movie. He was just a regular Disney villain, but yet he began to speak directly to Evie.

"So, little witch bitch. Your mother has told me all about _you _and you're just what I _need_."

Evie quickly turned around and opened her mouth in shock, but managed to raise her right hand and produce a golden shield at Jafar, her expression frightened and unsure. The next thing Iris felt was darkness enveloping her, and Evie's left hand grasping on tightly to hers.

* * *

ED: SOOOOOO, what did you guys think? Hit that review button and let me know? And the quote that Evie left in her lit book? It can be found in Lana Del Rey's music video of _Ride. _It's beautiful, so you guys should check it out. And yes, I had to have Jafar say "Witch Bitch." He's sassy like that. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. As always, I don't own anything (except Evie and Iris)

* * *

Chapter 2: In Which the Other Characters Slowly Come Into Play

Evie

She tasted sand and felt sand. Sand was everywhere, and her whole body was aching, as if she'd been thrown around like a rag doll.

Then she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, gently shaking her. Evie braced herself for Jafar and her inevitable death. There were so many questions that she knew she would never get answers to, but that didn't matter anymore. Life happened; She had known that ever since she was a little girl, saddled with a mother like Fiona and the men that Fiona had brought into their home.

The hands began shaking her harder and Evie heard a distinct and familiar voice. "Miss? Miss? Are you okay? Abu, see if you can find some water. Hurry."

Evie groaned and looked up, the bright sun hurting her eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she blinked in sheer disbelief. He looked just like he did in the movies: average height, beautiful dark hair, golden skin, and deep brown eyes. He looked at Evie curiously, and she really couldn't blame him. After all, with her light brown hair and green eyes and light skin, she must have seemed like an anomaly in the desert. And then she remembered-

"Iris!" Evie's voice was hoarse from a mixture of the sand and most likely dehydration. She turned to Aladdin. "Was there a girl with me?"

Aladdin looked blankly at Evie as Abu returned with a small clay jar of water, handing it to her grudgingly as if she was intruding on his space (which, really, she kind of was). Evie took it, her hands still shaking from everything that had happened, and took a small sip, her senses slowly coming back to her. Evie felt her abilities returning to her as their new, yet familiar, warmth caressed her body. It was funny that she always resented the fact that she was a total freak because of these powers, but now they felt...natural and right.

"There was no girl with you, Miss," he responded carefully. He looked at Evie warily, as if he was still unsure of what to make of her. Perhaps he was even deciding if she were a friend or foe...

Okay, think Evie...what to do, what to do…

Evie looked up at Aladdin and gave him one of her trademark smiles. "Thank you for helping me...I must have been robbed or something...I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not familiar with these parts."

He gave a friendly but nervous laugh. "Oh, it's okay, Miss. I'm just glad that you're not hurt."

"There's no need to call me, Miss." Evie went over and picked up my brown leather school bag. Thank god for clasps. "My name is Evangeline, but everyone just calls me Evie."

"Evie…" he repeated slowly. "Well, nice to meet you…I'm Aladdin, by the way, and this," he gestured to Abu. "Is Abu. We were looking for some food, but we found you instead." He gave another laugh and Evie couldn't help but smile. Suddenly a pang of guilt hit her. "Are you sure that you didn't see another girl with me? Or around here somewhere?"

He frowned. "No. I'm positive. What does your friend look like? Maybe we can look for her together. Hopefully, she didn't go too far."

No joke, Evie thought ominously. I don't know how we ended up here...it must have been Jafar because I sure as hell couldn't teleport us here. At least, I don't think that I could. Anyway, this can hardly count as teleportation...this is more like dimension traveling…

Aladdin's voice broke her out of her troubling thoughts. "Evie…?"

Evie jolted out of my musings. "Huh?"

Aladdin gave her a worried look. "What does your friend look like? What's her name?"

"Her name is Iris. She's about five foot six, she has an olive complexion and light blue eyes. Her hair is around shoulder length and it's dark brown." Evie racked her brain for anything that could be remotely helpful. "She's super shy."

Aladdin and Abu both looked at her like she freaking murdered someone. It was a bit maddening and it was sending Evie's anxiety through the roof.

"What?" she demanded.

"Erm, are you sure you're feeling okay, Evie?" Aladdin asked again, this time more slowly.

Evie just stared at him.

He quickly got the message and continued. "Because, well, I think that you're talking about Princess Jasmine's younger sister-Princess Iris."

* * *

Iris

At first, Iris heard noises. Then gradually, those noises became people. She then became aware that the bed she was in, though extremely comfortable, was not her own. Also, who was wiping her face with what felt like water and a cloth?

Iris opened her eyes and was met with a relieved gasp from a young woman with dark skin and a perfect hourglass figure. "Oh, thank Allah! You're awake!"

"Huh?" Iris said somewhat stupidly. Iris looked around the room and gasped. She wasn't in her room (Duh, Iris, there is a woman, not much older than you, by the looks of it, wiping your face. Of course you're not in your own room). She was lying in a large bed with jade coverings and hangings. The floor was a pristine marble and the ceilings very vaulted. A balcony that was open to the night air was open and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the sheer gold curtain.

What a weird dream…

Then she saw it. Her reflection. The very same one she had in the waking world, staring back at her in the mirror. Her blue eyes stared back at her in absolute horror. Then, she did a very "Evie Thing" to do and screamed. She screamed so loud that her vocal cords became raw.

Almost immediately at least five guards burst in the room, along with a very small and stout man and a beautiful and very familiar looking woman with long dark hair and almond-shaped eyes.

"Daughter! You're awake!" the man ran up to Iris, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. "We were ever-so worried! I know that Jasmine was beside herself."

Jasmine?

Iris could only stare as Jasmine, the Princess Jasmine of the movies that Iris had grown up on, came and sat by her, wrapping her arms around Iris tightly. "Oh, Iris, I'm so happy that you're awake. I thought-" Iris felt a wetness on my neck and realized that Jasmine was crying. "I thought that we had lost you…"

"Princess?" Iris said hoarsely. She couldn't tell if my hoarseness was from screaming, shock, or a mixture of both. "I'm a princess?"

Everyone in the room looked at Iris like she had grown a second head. Iris inwardly scowled. It wasn't a look that she was used to receiving...

The woman who was taking care of Iris gently pushed her back down on the downy pillow. "Just rest, Princess Iris. There's no need to-"

"Wait!" Iris quickly jumped out of bed. The marble floor was surprisingly warm and her legs felt shaky. "Where's Evie?!"

The Sultan looked up at Iris in concern. "Evie? Iris, you don't know an Evie." He looked at the nurse. "Is this normal, Amara?"

Amara hesitated. "She has been very sick, Your Majesty. I imagine that it wouldn't be unheard of to develop…" she paused as if looking for the right word. "...Illusions during a very serious illness."

For a very rare moment, Iris completely lost it. She was scared, her legs were shaky, and Evie was missing. "EVIE IS NOT AN ILLUSION, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

Before anyone could respond to her outburst, a very familiar and unwanted face entered the room. Iris felt as if my blood had turned to ice. "I-it's you…" Iris unconsciously backed towards the bed.

"Princess Iris, it's lovely to see that you're finally up and about and using those ever-useful vocal cords." He smirked slightly.

"You know where she's at!" Iris pointed to Jafar. "If you hurt Evie, I'll kill you!"

The Sultan looked angry now, his large eyebrows contracted together. "That's enough, Iris! You will not speak to Jafar this way! I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but you are to get back into that bed immediately!"

At his words, Amara and the bulkiest guard pushed me back into bed, both restraining her. Iris was furious. "Where is Evie?!" She began to cry. "Tell me!"

Jafar raised one thin eyebrow at the Sultan. "Your majesty, perhaps it would be best if we leave Princess Iris to rest. She is obviously not ready for human interaction as of now."

The Sultan looked reluctant. "Yes, alright, well…" He started to follow Jafar, but then turned around and looked at Iris. "Rest up, dearest. You'll feel better in the morning." As he and the other guards filed out, that left only Amara and Jasmine. Iris was seething. Jasmine looked at her sympathetically.

"We were really worried about you, Iris. And…" she looked hesitant. "I would know if you knew an Evie...I mean, we tell each other everything."

Before Iris could respond, Jasmine gave her a tight hug and gently kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, Little Sister."

As Iris watched her leave the room, she felt her heart begin to race. Was she the only one here? What happened to Evie?

* * *

Evie

"So...you really are a witch?"

Both Aladdin and Abu were looking at her with sheer disbelief in their eyes. After asking them about Iris, Aladdin decided to take Evie back to his shack, because he thought that she would be safer there than around Agrabah. Especially since Evie kept going on about how "She knew Princess Iris."

Evie bit into the apple that Aladdin had stolen for her, relishing in its crispness. "Yep. It runs through my mother's side, but it has skipped quite a few generations and landed with me. She found it much easier to tell Aladdin this stuff than Iris or anyone back home. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was by law a criminal and if he tried to rat her out on something, she could always throw that in his face. Or the fact that being magickal in Agrabah was hardly anything that extraordinary.

But she wasn't to know that. At least not yet...

"So you can do magic and spells?" he was still looking at Evie like he thought that she was lying. She couldn't really blame him. If she wasn't experiencing this crazy shit herself, she would never believe it.

Evie sighed. "Kind of. I don't know too much about it yet, but apparently, there are these...aspects...of magick that witches use called the Seven Wonders. Not all witches can do them. So far, I've only been able to do two."

"What are they?"

"I'll tell you if you let me have another apple." Evie gave him a charming smile, the same one she gave to her teachers when she was being a little shit. He rolled his eyes and tossed her another apple out of an old wicker basket.

"Let's see...there's telekinesis...that's of course, reading minds. I can do that one." She took a large bite of the apple. God, were apples always this good? "Then there's mind control...obviously that's very self-explanatory. There's teleportation...I'm...I'm not sure if I've done that yet." For some reason, she wasn't quite ready to tell Aladdin about the Jafar thing. She wasn't sure if this Universe was going to end the same as the movie, but she wanted to test the waters out first before she tried anything too crazy.

Iris would be proud.

"The fourth wonder is levitation. I'm really good at that one. I actually started doing that one first when I was about six. Mom told me that was usually when most powers started to show. Both she and I were just early. She showed me some old-ass records in our basement."

"Basement?" Aladdin asked, looking confused.

Oops.

"It's kinda like a dungeon where I'm from." Evie amended quickly. Then before he could start asking questions about that, she moved on to the fifth wonder. "There's Pyrokinesis, Divination, and then…" Evie paused because the last one shocked her and she had never told anyone about this particular power before, not even Iris.

Not that she even had the chance to...

Thanks, Jafar.

"See, this one is tricky...it's called Vitalum Vitalis."

"Vitalum...Vitalis…" Aladdin said the words slowly. "And that is…?"

Evie vaguely wondered what language they were even speaking right now. She could only speak English and limited Spanish. Well, and she supposed Latin...but that was only since the other night...

"It's...raising the dead."

Aladdin and Abu's jaws visibly dropped. Not sure of what really to do, Evie threw her apple core aggressively out the window, glaring at the palace where that fucker Jafar was.

At last, Aladdin slowly said. "You can raise the dead?"

Evie frowned. It wasn't directed at him, but at the concept in general. It was disturbing, really. She finally said, "It's not really a spell that I like thinking about. Anyway, like I said, not all witches can perform the Seven Wonders and I doubt that I can even perform Vitalum Vitalis."

"How would you do it?"

Evie shrugged, taking a sip of water. "Instinct. I'm not really sure. I just feel power and I'm directed by instinct. There are also certain incantations necessary for some spells. Not the Seven Wonders, but others, like unlocking doors and stuff. You know, little spells." To prove her point, before he could even ask, Evie concentrated on her cup, feeling the warm energy coursing through my body.

Sit on the table, she commanded it.

As if it had a mind on its own the cup flew out of her hands and landed neatly on the table.

Aladdin and Abu both stared at her. Finally, in a hoarse voice, Aladdin said: "Evie, I think that we are going to make a great team, don't you think?"

Evie smiled. "I'd like to think so."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! As usual, I don't own anything that you recognize. And I'm just curious; do Iris and Evie seem Mary-Sue-ish? Let me know. I'm trying to make them have realistic personalities and faults, but I don't know if I'm succeeding or not.

* * *

Chapter 3: In Which Evie is Depressed and Iris and Jasmine are Rebels

Evie

It had been nearly a month since Evie had arrived in Agrabah and she still had no idea how she could get to Iris. She had thought time and time again of the upcoming events that had happened in the movie, but she still had no idea how close they were to those events even happening. Or if they _would _even happen. Nevertheless, it was good to have Aladdin and Abu, and luckily, they made a good trio of thieves.

"You know, Evie," said Aladdin one evening, as they were sitting in a small alley getting ready to eat the melon and bread they had just gotten through stealing. "When I first met you, I didn't think that you'd survive very long on the streets with me and Abu, but so far you've been doing pretty good."

"Awe, Aladdin, as always, my mother would be extremely proud of me," said Evie with her usual sarcastic humor. She had to admit, Aladdin had a point. Between using her Levitation skills ("What are you talking about, Sir? There's nothing in this bag, see?") to her looks ("Well, gosh, thank you! You're so sweet. You know, I'm just positively _famished _right now. Those apples do look delicious…), Evie was proud to say that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Well, not really, but she liked to pretend she was. Now, if she could just learn to master her magic. Levitation had become nothing more than second nature to her, as for everything else, it just didn't seem to be coming to her. Sometimes at night, when she was feeling really sad and couldn't sleep, she began to think that she was nothing but a third-rate witch who could do parlor tricks. Her spellbook remained untouched in her bag. After a day of running and thievery with Aladdin and Abu, she never had the motivation and energy to read. Anyway, she couldn't see how it would help her, anyway.

"Evie, look-" Once again, Aladdin broke her out of her reverie, as he pointed to two children in the corner.

Evie turned around to look and had to hold her gasp of surprise in. _The children from the movie! That must mean that we are getting closer!_

Aladdin had already begun to walk towards them with his bread and she followed suit. Abu stubbornly stayed behind, purposefully eating large chunks of his bread.

"Hi." Evie bent down to face the two children-a boy and a girl. Both of them looked at her and Aladdin with large frightened eyes. Evie tried to hold back tears. Seeing children on the streets was something that she simply would never get used to.

When the boy and girl didn't respond, Evie tried a different tactic. "My name is Evie and this is my friend Aladdin. What are your names?"

The little girl spoke first. "Aliyah. My mama called me Ali, though. She's dead now."

"Oh." Evie didn't know what to say. "I...my mama is gone, too." _Well, kind of. _

Aladdin bent down beside Evie and offered a gentle smile to the children. "My mother is gone, too, but we're never truly alone. You two have each other."

The girl smiled and Evie handed her the loaf of bread, cursing herself for not having anything else.

Aladdin handed the boy his loaf of bread and the boy's eyes turned to Evie almost suspiciously. "You look different. You don't look like everyone else. You're foreign."

Evie wasn't really offended. She was used to comments about her "foreign" looks. The sun had lightened her hair even more and her eyes were still and her green eyes had begun to pick up tints of hazel. At least she wasn't pale anymore…

"I am." Evie agreed.

The little boy didn't know what to say to this, but Ali gave Evie a small smile, before continuing to eat her bread. She felt Aladdin take her hand and pull her back towards Abu. She didn't realize that she was crying until she sat down.

"Why are you crying?"

Evie pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "I...I'll just never get used to seeing kids on the streets, that's all."

Aladdin frowned. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

Evie looked down at the brown rucksack dress she was wearing. "I told you that I'm not."

"Well, where are you from?"

Before Evie could come up with yet another excuse on how to not answer, she heard the children squeal with delight and Ali began yelling, "A parade! A parade!"

Evie shrugged her shoulders apologetically at Aladdin and stood up. "Let's go see what this parade is about."

She, Aladdin, and Abu walked through the alley, where a crowd was gathering in the streets.

"Look! It's Prince Achmed!" one man yelled.

"Another suitor for the Princess…" another man muttered in annoyance.

Suddenly, Evie heard giggling and saw Ali and her brother run out in front of Prince Achmed's horse.

"Get out of my way, you filthy brats!"

"Oh my, god! Aladdin!"

He was already on it. Damn, he was good. She quickly followed after him. Achmed quickly cracked his whip at the children, but before it could make contact with them, Aladdin intercepted the whip with his arm.

"Ali!" Evie called to the girl. Ali pulled her brother by the arm and they both ran to Evie, crying. She hugged them tightly. "It's okay, guys. It's okay!"

She flinched as she saw Aladdin in the mud; Prince Achmed had obviously kicked him. Like her, Aladdin also didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "Hey look! Evie, Abu! It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

Evie laughed while keeping a tight hold on Ali and her brother.

Achmed stopped and turned to face both Aladdin and Evie. He looked at Aladdin in disgust. "You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" Then he turned to Evie. "You know, you're a pretty street mouse. If you ever get tired of the street life, I could use another whore."

Evie glared at him, still keeping Ali and her brother close and trying to cover their ears. "Go fuck yourself."

He smirked. "Have it your way, then. You and your street rat can make plenty more street mice."

Before either Aladdin or Evie could say another word, the palace doors were slammed in their faces. Aladdin looked at his muddy pants, eyes downcast. "C'mon, Abu. Evie. Let's go home."

Evie turned to Ali and her brother. "Will you two be okay?"

Ali nodded. "Yes, Miss. We sleep under the bread cart at night. It's plenty safe there."

Finally, the boy spoke up. "Thank you, Miss. I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. My name is Benjamin."

Evie smiled. "It's okay. You two go home before it gets too dark." She hugged them both tightly. God, she never wanted to have kids, but these two were so freaking adorable; She was beginning to re-think my stance. Maybe motherhood would suit her.

One day.

One day when she was sure that she wouldn't end up like Fiona.

They smiled and arm and arm they headed home...under their little bread cart. Evie turned to Aladdin, who had an unreadable expression on his face. As they headed back to his place, Evie stopped.

Aladdin turned around and looked at her, his usually bright eyes, dull. "What is it?"

"Ali and Benjamin. Do you think that they will ever have a better life?"

Aladdin just turned around and kept walking. His lack of response spoke volumes. Trying not to cry, Evie followed him. For the first time ever, Evie wished that she could find the Lamp instead of Aladdin.

* * *

Iris:

Iris watched as Prince Achmed stormed out, missing the seat of his pants, while the Sultan chased after him, begging him to give Jasmine another chance. Sighing, Iris went out into the palace's private garden to find Jasmine. In the month or so that Iris had been "awakened" she had grown accustomed to palace life. Well, all except calling the Sultan "Father." Iris figured that she would either have to trick her mind into thinking he was a priest or just get used to it. Jafar was another thing. She didn't know if the whole "Evie and me getting sucked into a vortex and pulled into a different world" was real or not, but regardless of that, she did not trust Jafar and it seemed that he did not like or trust her, either. No matter where Iris went in the palace, Jafar seemed to always be there...always staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face...like a snake, waiting to strike...Needless to say, Iris was trying to keep a low profile.

"Jasmine?" Iris found Jasmine with her head down by the fountain, crying, with the tiger, Rajah by her side.

She didn't answer, but Iris walked over, anyway. Jasmine could be stubborn like Evie, so she was used to this kind of thing.

"Hi, Rajah." Iris gave the tiger a gentle stroke and he began to purr. Sitting by Jasmine, Iris began to pet her hair as well, something that she always did to Evie when she had a bad dream.

Which seemed to be all too often.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when at last Jasmine spoke, her voice heavy and slightly nasal, due to her crying. "Father wants me to marry before my eighteenth birthday."

Iris figured that it would be a bad idea to ask Jasmine when that was, so instead, she said, "So what are you going to do?"

Jasmine hesitated as if she were unsure about telling Iris. "I'm running away tonight." She looked at Iris defiantly, as if Iris was going to try and stop her.

Instead, Iris did the opposite. "I'm going with you. I need to find Evie."

Jasmine looked taken aback; Iris wasn't sure if it was because of her offering to run away with her or that she mentioned Evie _again. _Probably both.

"It'll be dangerous."

"So? Like you're anymore equipped to handle danger than me."

Jasmine looked taken aback, but she quickly recovered, giving her sister a deep and searching look. "She really is real, isn't she? This Evie?"

"Yes." Iris looked her straight in the eyes. "She honestly is, Jasmine. I'm not crazy."

"I see. You care about her deeply, don't you?" She had a sly look on her face.

Iris rolled her eyes. "I care for her like a sister. She reminds me of you, except she's more impulsive. She's wild. She's funny. She's probably doing something completely dangerous and stupid right now." She smiled sadly. "I miss her."

Jasmine nodded. "I'm not going to argue with you, Iris. Meet me at the wall tonight around midnight. Understand? Pack light, if you must pack anything at all and dress...well, dress less like a princess."

Iris looked down at her jade-colored harem pants and gold slippers and nodded. "Midnight it is, then."

* * *

Read and Review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whaaaat. Two chapters within minutes of one another!? Well, as I've said, I'm re-editing. And re-editing (as well as writing) an Aladdin story is waaay more appealing than my history paper, wouldn't you say?

As usual, if you recognize, I don't own. :D If I did, I wouldn't be writing this history paper.

* * *

Chapter 4: In Which There is a Happy Reunion and Then More Pain

Iris:

Iris had to admit that she had been somewhat naive in assuming that she would be anymore streetwise in Agrabah than Jasmine. For some reason, even though she had seen the movie countless times with Evie, she had thought that Agrabah would be just like a downtown American city. Bustling and noisy, sure. Somewhat chaotic, yes. But having a sense of order to it, nonetheless.

This however...this was all new.

Jasmine seemed to think so, too. "What do you think, Iris?"

"It's a bit overwhelming," Iris admitted. "I mean...wow…" she paused as she watched a man blow fire out of his mouth. "How did he do that?!"

Jasmine shrugged and continued to walk, leaving Iris alone to stare at the fire-breathing man. It was one thing to see it in the movie but in real life? Damn.

Suddenly, she heard Jasmine's voice and a familiar line: "Oh, are you hungry? Here you go." She picked up an apple from the stand and handed it to a small little boy, no older than five.

"Jasmine, no!" Iris ran forward.

"You'd better be able to pay for that…" an ominous voice caused both Iris and Jasmine to jump in surprise.

"Pay?" Jasmine looked confused and Iris' heart began to pound. She didn't know what to do. She grabbed Jasmine's wrist and was horrified when the proprietor grabbed her other one, as he aimed a large dagger at her wrist.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing!?"

"NO!" Iris and Jasmine both yelled.

"Please, Sir," Jasmine begged. "I can go get you money. My father is the Sultan, I know the Sultan!"

"Oh, we've been looking everywhere for you two!" Iris' heart stopped at the sound of the familiar voice. No! It couldn't be. Despite the crazy circumstance she was in, she slowly turned around, not daring to believe her eyes.

It was Evie.

Dressed in a burlap sack dress, her long golden-brown hair flowing and green eyes shining, Evie gave Jasmine and Iris a wide smile.

"Hi Omar," she greeted the shopkeeper brightly. "I'm so glad that you found our sisters. Aladdin and I are looking all over for them."

Iris felt Jasmine grip her hand tighter as the man's hand remained tightly fastened around his dagger.

"And yet you look nothing alike, foreigner," the shopkeeper shot back at Evie.

Evie pretended to look affronted. "Ouch, Omar. That really hurts. And after everything we've been through."

_Oh my, god, Evie, you have totally lost your shit, _Iris could only think in horror.

Suddenly, a familiar male voice came from behind them. "Hey, Sis! You found them!"

Iris felt her jaw visibly drop as she saw Aladdin emerge from the corner. What were even the odds of any of this happening? She looked at Evie and Evie gave her a small smile and mouthed: "Trust me."

Omar was not going to give up that easily. "She says that you're related to the Sultan!" he pulled Jasmine forward, causing both of us to almost trip.

Aladdin scoffed. "She thinks the monkey is the Sultan!" Iris' eyes widened as she noticed Aladdin's monkey, Abu, dressed in various jewels, stood before Jasmine and Iris.

Jasmine luckily took the cue. "Oh wise Sultan, how may I serve you?" Jasmine, ever the actress, bowed low to Abu.

Evie grabbed Jasmine's arm and pulled her up. "Come on, Father's going to be mad if we don't get you to the doctor in time."

"Whelp, no harm done," Aladdin casually tossed an apple into Omar's hand. Iris chanced a look back to see his face growing more and more red by the second.

"Bye, Omar! See you tomorrow!" Evie yelled, giving him a happy little wave.

"If you come back tomorrow, foreigner, I will cut off more than just your hand!" Omar bellowed.

Evie was about to respond, but Iris grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Evie grinned. "It's safe to say that I've missed you, too."

* * *

Iris

Once they were out of Omar's sight, Evie grabbed Iris' hand and pulled her back slightly.

"Whaa-" Iris was startled then the realization hit her as Evie nodded towards Aladdin and Jasmine as they were walking ahead of the girls, talking and flirting haphazardly with one another. Realization dawned on her. "Ohhh…Right."

Evie smiled before turning slightly serious, her large green eyes narrowing. "So...how is our good old pal Jafar?"

"Well…" Iris sidestepped a pair of children, who were playing with a small top in the street. "He's just as creepy as he is…" she hesitated before adding. "...portrayed."

Evie laughed slightly. "Oh, that's a given. Has he said anything to you?"

Iris frowned. "No, he actually just pretends I'm like a wall fixture or something." She paused before voicing her main concern. "Evie?"

"Hm?"

"Is this real? I mean, maybe we died or something?"

"Heh. I think we ended up in the wrong afterlife if we did…so much for Catholic school…"

Iris frowned as she and Evie followed Aladdin and Jasmine up a rough set of stairs to the second floor of an old-dilapidated building.

"Is this where you live?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Please. Don't act surprised."

Iris grinned. "We have to play our parts, don't we?"

Evie's face took on a serious overtone. "Yeah. We sure do."

As they walked in, they paused momentarily watching Aladdin give Jasmine the full-tour of the house. He seemed to have forgotten about Evie and Iris. "Well...it's not much. But it's got a great view." He walked over to the ratty curtains and pulled them back. "Palace looks amazing, huh?"

"Oh...yeah…" Iris could practically hear the resentment leaking out of Jasmine's voice.

"We should give them some alone time." Evie pulled Iris back behind a set of ratty blue curtains to her "room." Sitting on her makeshift bed of blankets, Evie began rummaging through her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"We need a plan." Evie switched out her sandals for the black converse shoes she was wearing the night that they were teleported. Seeing the blank look that Iris was giving her, Evie grinned. "I'm about to get arrested and then head to the Cave of Wonders. Since you and I don't really belong in this world, I'll need to run like hell when that Cave explodes."

"But you can do magic." Iris pointed out.

Evie frowned, adjusting the bow in her hair. "I wish that I could believe in myself as much as you believe in me, Iris." She sighed. "My magick leaves something to be desired still." Sighing, she grabbed her spellbook and also shoved it in her bag.

"That is seriously the weirdest outfit, Evie. A raggedy dress, converse shoes, and a blue bow."

Evie pulled her hood up. "Gotta make a great first impression for the Genie." she winked, as she pulled her bedroom curtain back. Aladdin and Jasmine were nowhere to be seen.

Iris frowned. "Where could they-"

"Well, well, well, boys, look like we have two pretty street mice. Looks like we can add them to our haul."

As if waiting for them outside of the curtain, Rasoul and his henchmen grabbed Evie and Iris, roughly pulling their arms behind their backs, all but dragging them down the stairs. Evie whimpered slightly as Rasoul pulled her arms even tighter together.

"We caught your street rat brother, street mouse. Looks like you two won't be terrorizing our streets anymore. In fact, I may put his head on my mantle and you...well…" his hands roamed down to her bottom, causing Evie to tense and clench her eyes shut.

"Unhand us!" Iris demanded. "You have no right to arrest us. And stop touching her! The Sultan will not be pleased by this!"

"Oho, look at this men, this street mouse is telling us how the _Sultan _will take their filthy sides!"

The man who was holding Iris reached around and slapped her, the slap reverberating across the building.

At that, the two were dragged down the steps, where Aladdin was being held by yet another bulky guard, and Jasmine was on the ground, looking furious.

"Unhand them!" she yelled. "By order of the Princess!"

Before any of the guards could so much as swarm, Jasmine pulled down her hood and revealed her face to her subordinates. Rasoul all but dropped Evie.

"Princess Jasmine!" He was flabbergasted.

"The Princess!" Aladdin gasped.

Evie didn't say anything and Iris was too busy pressing her bleeding lips together to respond.

"And pull down my sister's hood while you're at it," she spat to the guard holding Iris. As if preparing for his execution (which Evie, feeling vicious, felt he deserved), he gently pulled down Iris' hood, revealing her wide green eyes and bleeding lip.

"My father will be quite interested in how Iris has gotten that injury," Jasmine said coldly. "Also, unhand those two. They have done nothing wrong."

"I would, Princess, except my orders come from Jafar. You'll have to take it up with him."

It was as though the temperature outside had dropped several degrees. "Oh, believe me, I will," Jasmine said, her voice low and dangerous.

"Alright, off with these two." Rasoul's voice was actually hesitant. Normally, Evie would be terrified, but as she knew getting arrested was necessary, she was faintly amused at how terrified Rasoul was of Jasmine ratting him out. "And for Allah's sake, be gentle with them!"

* * *

Iris

Iris winced as Jasmine pulled her roughly by the wrist towards Jafar's chambers. The whole way back, neither of them said anything; Jasmine being too incensed, and Iris wondering just what in the hell Evie was planning, vaguely worrying if it involved any of her magick.

"JAFAR!"

Iris bit her already swollen lip in anxiety. Even though she knew Jafar couldn't do anything to them (yet, anyway), she still felt tremors of anxiety around the creepy old Vizer. Maybe it was because she had the foresight to know what he would do in the near future, or maybe it was just because he was a creepy old bastard, to begin with. Regardless, Iris had to admire how Jasmine refused to be cowed by him.

"Princess Jasmine. Princess _Iris. _How may I be of service to you?"

Jasmine strode right up to him, leaving Iris to look at her golden slippers. God, she felt like a horrible friend for being so afraid. She tried to remind herself that perhaps she would act differently if Evie had been in actual danger.

"The guards just arrested a boy and a girl in the market. On _your _orders!"

If Jafar was surprised at Jasmine knowing this tidbit of information, he showed no sign of it. "Why, Princess Jasmine, your father has charged me with keeping the peace in Agrabah. The boy and the girl are known criminals. They were charged with kidnapping you and Princess Iris." At the mention of her Iris' name, Jafar inclined his head slightly towards her.

"They didn't kidnap either of us! We ran away!"

Iris had to hand it to Jafar. He was a good actor. "Why..._Oh dear_…"

"What!?" Jasmine demanded.

"Their sentences are already being carried out."

"Sentences?" Iris whispered.

"Why, death, of course."

Even though Iris knew deep down it was a farce on Jafar's part, or at least she hoped, she still felt the blood drain down her face at the thought of her best friend being put to death. Jasmine looked horrified. She paused for several seconds, before she hissed, tears in the corners of her eyes: "You complete and utter bastard."

Grabbing Iris' wrist once again, she pulled her sister out of the chamber. Once they were a reasonable distance away from Jafar, Jasmine broke down. Iris sinking down with her. She made a move to reach out and comfort her sister before Jasmine turned and gave her a look of deep disgust.

"You could have said something, too, Iris! For someone whose best friend has just been sentenced to death, you sure are taking it fairly well. I know that you like to keep the peace, but there is a fine line between keeping the peace and being a coward!"

Before Iris could get a word in, Jasmine jumped up and strode out of the chamber, still crying.

Suddenly, Iris felt like crying, too, because Jasmine was absolutely right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So heads up, there is a brief mention of sexual abuse/assault in this chapter. It's a flashback that Evie has and she mentions something, but it's just a heads up. I put that section in italics.

* * *

Chapter 5: In Which There is a Cave of Wonders and You Ain't Never had a Friend Like Him

Evie

"She was a _princess._ I can't believe that she was a princess. That _they _were princesses."

Evie really had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. As much as she loved Aladdin like an older (and somewhat annoying) brother, he was really beginning to get on her nerves by repeating the same thing over and over again. Especially since these shackles were really beginning to hurt. She had small wrists already, so any movement she made against the metal was bound to bruise them (not that it had stopped her from trying, of course).

Aladdin turned slightly to the side and looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "You _knew _Princess Iris, Evie. And she knows you! Does that mean…"

Evie frowned seeing where this was headed. "Heck no, Techno. I'm not a princess."

"Then how do you know her?" Aladdin demanded.

Evie stared down at her converse shoes, wondering how long it would be until Jafar showed up as a peddler. "I told you...this is all really hard to explain."

"Does it have to do with your magick?"

"Shh!" Evie hissed, looking around anxiously for Jafar. "I told you! No one needs to know about that!"

Really, the last thing she needed was Jafar to know that she was a witch. Which he already totally _did_, in her world, but maybe he didn't know in this dimension. It was bad enough that he would get the Genie, but Evie shuddered to think of what would happen if he found out that she was a witch, as well.

Aladdin seemed to realize that getting an answer from Evie was a lost cause. "Not that it matters. I must have sounded so stupid to her-"

Evie sighed and was about to snap at Aladdin before the familiar calls of Abu broke her thoughts.

"Herrooo!"

"Abu!" they both yelled.

"Down here, Abu!" Aladdin called out.

Without further ado, Abu began to pick the locks on Aladdin's shackles, and then, very reluctantly, Evie's.

Once her shackles clicked open, Evie stood up too quickly, causing her to nearly fall over.

"Careful!" Aladdin caught her and helped her upright.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking around for the peddler. He had to be around there somewhere…she was vaguely listening to Abu chastise Aladdin for paying more attention to Jasmine instead of him.

"-Don't worry, Abu, I'll never see her again. Remember? I'm a Street Rat. The law says she can only marry a prince." He sighed. "She deserves a prince…"

"Oh, for God's sake," Evie muttered.

Aladdin ignored her or didn't hear her. She wasn't sure which. "I'm such a fool…"

Suddenly, a gravelly voice spoke from the corners of the dungeon causing Aladdin and Evie to jump slightly. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

Even though Evie was expecting it, she was still feeling extreme anxiety as she and Aladdin cautiously approached the man. She winced as she saw Jafar as the poor beggar hiding in the corner, leaning on his cane.

"Who are you?"

The man scuttled closer to them and Evie was vaguely reminded of a crab. "A lowly prisoner like yourselves, but perhaps, we can all be more."

For a second, Evie connected eyes with the stranger and they both stared each other down. Goosebumps prickled her skin, even in the heat of the dungeon.

_Oh my god, he knows. _

Aladdin, unaware of the extreme attention that the stranger was giving Evie, said slowly: "Go on."

"There is a Cave, boy. A Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams."

Scuttling closer to them, he held out a handful of sparkling rubies. Evie wrinkled her nose. "With all due respect, those rubies don't seem to be doing _you_ any good in here."

Peddler Jafar gave her a scathing look. "Of course, you can stay in here, little girl. I'm sure that you and your _abilities_, can be put of some use."

Evie frowned at the double entendre. So he did know that she possessed magick. His comment had been plain enough. That and she was a girl. Basically a sitting duck in a prison. Glaring at Jafar, she gave him a tight nod.

"It's treasure enough to impress your Princess, I would wager…"

Aladdin, bless his heart, still didn't get it. "But the law says…"

"Haven't you ever heard of the Golden Rule, my boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules?"

"So why are you sharing all of this wonderful treasure with us?" Evie demanded.

Jafar looked at her in an almost dismissive fashion. "I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to help me get this treasure. Your brother fits that bill. It's lucky for you, that you are right here along with him. I daresay it will be a very _magical _experience for a young girl like you."

Evie wasn't stupid. She read the undertone of _Tread cautiously_.

"But it's out there and we're in here." Aladdin pointed out.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jafar pushed his cane against the wall of the prison and a passageway opened up, the wind billowing sharply out. He and Evie met eyes again. "Things aren't always what they seem…"

* * *

Evie

Evie was out in the windstorm no longer than a minute, when she was glad that she decided to wear her converse shoes. As the wind blew at her face and whipped at her hair, she looked at Aladdin in amazement as he was not only walking barefoot in the desert storm but also pulling Jafar's horse.

Finally, when Evie felt her face was beginning to get raw and when a lightning bolt hit a little too close for comfort, they reached the Cave.

Even though Evie knew it was coming, she still felt a little apprehensive as she looked up at the angry sand tiger.

"WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!?"

"I-It is I, Aladdin."

Evie swallowed. "And, I, Evangeline, known as Evie."

The Tiger regarded them for a moment and Evie felt a twinge of fear that the Tiger would reject them. Finally, it rumbled: "Proceed. Touch nothing but the Lamp."

Opening its mouth, Aladdin and Evie were both temporarily blinded by the dramatic shift of bright light.

"Remember children! Bring me the Lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours! But the lamp is _mine." _

Evie looked at Aladdin and tried to sound cheerful. "Well, let's go find a lamp!"

Growing up with her mother and the legacy of her mother's last name, Evie had never been poor. Far from it. However, once they had reached the bottom of the Cave of Wonders, Evie had never felt so poor in her life.

Aladdin was dumbfounded. "Wow! Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than the Sultan."

"Except, you know, the Cave might kill us." Evie smiled slightly, taking his hand and pulling him along. "That tiger was totally terrifying."

Abu, being as greedy as ever, saw a particularly large chest of gold and made a beeline for it.

"ABU!" Aladdin yelled. "Touch nothing."

Abu stopped right on-

_Carpet! _Evie realized. She let go of Aladdin's hand and lingered back, giving Carpet a small smile. It waved its tassels at her in greeting.

Deciding to disrupt the storyline a bit (she didn't want Abu to be mean to Carpet), Evie waved Carpet over, who joyfully, swept around her, causing her to giggle. Aladdin and Abu turned in shock.

"Is that a-"

"A Magic Carpet? I think so." Evie giggled, as Carpet scooped her up and began flying her around. It was like being on a rollercoaster. Except without the restraints. Which made it even wilder, in her opinion.

Aladdin looked in awe, as Carpet scooped him up as well, causing him to laugh. Only Abu was pouting.

Carpet made a beeline dive, and Evie grabbed Abu. "Awe, Boo-Boo, don't be such a spoilsport!" She laughed.

Abu began squealing angrily at her, causing Evie and Aladdin to laugh.

"Hey! Maybe Carpet knows where the Lamp is!" Aladdin said, his voice sounding excited.

Evie smiled and stroked Carpet gently. "Hey, do you by any chance know where a Magic Lamp is?"

Carpet nodded his tassels excitedly and without further ado, it began flying them at break-neck speed through various corridors.

Evie, grabbed onto Aladdin's waist, trying to anchor herself down as much as possible.

He turned and looked at her, wind whipping through his hair. "How do you know the lamp is magical?"

"Wild guess…?!" she said sheepishly.

Carpet finally landed them in a dark corridor of the Cave. It was the only part of the Cave that reminded Evie of an actual Cave with the only light being on top of the towering stone where the Lamp was being held. It was eerily quiet and the sound of dripping water could be heard.

"You two stay here," Aladdin said to Evie and Abu.

"Not on your life." Evie began to hop on the steps. "Besides, I could, you know, just levitate it from here."

Aladdin looked at her in shock. "You want to use your magick?"

Evie shrugged. "It'll be quicker and I want to get the hell out of this Cave. It's honestly giving me claustrophobia."

Aladdin nodded slowly and Evie suddenly felt her mouth go dry. What if something went wrong…? What if she accidently blew them all up? Or worse?

Stepping up a few steps away from Aladdin, she stared at the golden lamp, where the Genie was.

"Focus on your Object with complete Deliberation," she whispered to herself.

She cleared her mind of the anxiety she was being consumed by, keeping her mind in tune with the Deliberation of the Lamp only. She concentrated her focus on the Lamp. "_Apparuistis_," she whispered for added effect. She only learned the chant last night and hopefully, she didn't fuck it up too much... As if in a daze, she watched as it floated down through the air and into her awaiting hands.

She had a sudden mad urge to rub it, but before she could think on that urge anymore, she heard Aladdin bellow: "ABU, NO!"

Evie watched in horror as Abu dropped the huge ruby that he had somehow managed to pilfer in the space of ten seconds, but it was too late; the Cave had begun to melt slowly into yellow lava, as the tiger's voice bellowed: "INFIDELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN!"

Before all of this, Evie had been so sure of herself and her plan of action. Now she stood frozen in fear, clutching the Lamp, as the Cave began to melt around her. Her mind blank except for the terrifying realizations that were haunting her: _I'm a witch. I have powers. And I'm about to die. I'm going to die. My powers are nothing. _

"EVIE!" Before she was aware of what was happening, Carpet had scooped her up, along with Aladdin and Abu and they began flying at a faster speed than Evie had ever traveled in her life. She felt that she was going to pass out from the mere shock of it and the only thing she was aware of was the Lamp and Aladdin's arms holding her waist tightly.

Suddenly, she saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Evie

_When Evie had first encountered her magick when she was six years old, she was promptly horrified. Upon learning this, Fiona had offered her little more than contempt. Much like she had when Evie had first told Fiona of Boyfriend Number Three coming into her room at night. _

_ "__It's not like you'll amount to much, Evangeline." Fiona took a long sip of her scotch, as she pulled her usual pill bottle out of her purse. Pulling open the lid, she slipped two blue pills into her hand and downed them with another sip of her scotch. "It's just lucky you're a pretty girl." She laughed coldly. "Sam obviously thought so, too."_

* * *

Evie

"Evie? Evie? EVIE!"

"Whaaa-? Fiona!"

Fortunately, it was just Aladdin frowning up at her. She winced as every single part of her body hurt.

"Who's Fiona?" Aladdin asked curiously.

"Nevermind...just...dream...yeah…"

"Are you okay?" Aladdin looked worried and even Abu looked mildly concerned.

Evie tried to regain equilibrium. "Yeah, just…" She sat up, causing the room to spin rapidly. "Where are we?"

Aladdin hesitated. "We...we're kinda stuck. See, that Beggar wasn't such a nice guy, and…" Aladdin hesitated.

"So he trapped us?" Evie asked impatiently, her head pounding. "Well, we still have the lamp, yeah?"

"We do, but-"

"But, what?"

"Evie, I don't see how that's going to help us, and-" he interrupted before Evie could say another word. "You did something to him."

Evie felt like she was going to pass out again. _None of this was supposed to happen. _"What do you mean?" she heard herself ask. She sounded like she was in a tunnel.

"Ah, well, uh, you were passed out and still holding onto the Lamp, and the Cave was collapsing all around us. He pulled out a knife and was getting ready to take the Lamp and off us, but when he grabbed your hand to take the Lamp, a jet of gold light...well, it flew from your hand and threw him back...and...well, it threw us down here."

Evie was horrified for the millionth time that night. What the hell was even happening anymore? Trying to focus on something else, she asked: "But we have the Lamp still, right?"

Aladdin nodded, still looking blankly at her and her obsession with the Lamp. "You're holding it still."

She looked down at her bruised and cut up right hand, which was gripping the handle of the Lamp.

So she was…

She handed it to Aladdin. "Rub it."

He looked at her like she had grown three heads. "What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Aladdin threw her a worried look but didn't say anything else, as he gently patted the lamp.

It happened almost instantly. Blue smoke began to emerge from the lamp and the lamp began to make a pulsating noise. Evie braced herself, sitting back against the sand wall, her right side aching, as she watched the multi-colored fireworks and smoke continue to erupt from the lamp's spout. Finally, she saw a blue form emerge.

Smiling slightly in anticipation, she watched in awe as the big blue figure took a second to adjust himself.

"AHHHHHHHH! DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE OUT OF THERE!" He picked up Aladdin and hung him on a very convenient rock point. Since he was too busy readjusting his head (or was it his neck? Evie thought distractedly), Evie took that moment to sit down on a stone bench. She vaguely wondered if anyone had died down here and she watched as Aladdin looked at her with a slightly panicked and overwhelmed expression.

Carpet seemed to notice this, too, as he quickly swept Aladdin up and sat him on the rock next to Evie.

Genie finally readjusted himself and turned to look at Aladdin and now, Evie, for the first time. "There's TWO of you!" He quickly duplicated himself. "Looks like I'm in for double trouble!"

Evie rolled her eyes but smiled and Aladdin looked momentarily bemused as if he wasn't sure what was entirely happening.

Not that Evie blamed him. At least she knew what to expect.

Well, kinda.

She continued to watch in awe, as the Genie's blue tail-end turned into a microphone. Turning to Aladdin, he transformed into a game show host.

"Nice to be back ladies and gentleman! Where ya from? What's your name?" He held the microphone up to Aladdin.

"A-A-Aladdin." He stumbled as his name appeared on a smoky purple game screen. Evie smirked.

"Aladdin! Nice to have you on the show! Can we call you Al'? Or about just 'Din? Or how about Laddie!" Transforming into a giant dog wearing a kilt he stood before them. "Sounds like, 'Here, boy! Here, boy! C'mon, Laddie! Hahaha!"

Evie was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her eyes, her bruised and possibly broken ribs aching even more, as she leaned back.

"And who is Miss Giggles over here?" He turned to her, noticing her Converse shoes. "Ooohhh, am I in the 21st century!?" He quickly turned into a Christina Aguilera look-a-like and sidled up to Evie. "Can I be your Genie in a Bottle?" he said in a breathy whisper.

Evie laughed so hard, she almost fell off the rock had not Aladdin and Genie, still dressed as Christina Aguilera, held her up.

It took her a few seconds to recover. She wiped her eyes. "So. Hi."

He transformed back and grinned. "Hi, Giggles."

"I'm Evie."

"Evie? As in this...Eevee?"

Evie knew that this transformation was coming the moment the Genie had come out of the lamp. He quickly transformed into the fox Pokemon.

Aladdin looked taken aback and Evie briefly realized that he had never seen a fox, much less a Pokemon before. She didn't linger on this, as she quickly scooped up the Genie-Eevee into her arms and squealed. "I'm in LOVE!"

Before she could coddle Eevee-Genie any longer, he quickly transformed back into his big blue self, causing Evie to fall back and wince.

"Ah, sorry, Giggles, did I hurt you?"

Evie sat back down. "Nah, just some bruises and stuff. Go on and introduce yourself." She gave him an encouraging smile.

Genie frowned momentarily. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Or, er," he looked questioningly at Evie. "Mistress?"

Evie shrugged. "Trust me when I say that I'm of little importance here."

"Ahhh, Giggles, don't be like that!"

Evie laughed, her ribs hurting even more, but she didn't give a shit. Genie was even better in real life.

"Wait-" Aladdin broke in. "I'm your Master?"

Genie slapped a mortarboard on Aladdin's head and shoved a diploma at him. "He can be taught!"

"He can," Evie agreed in a mock-solemn voice.

"What would you wish of me?" Before he could so much as warn them, he quickly turned into Arnold Schwarzenegger. "What would you wish of me?" As if he couldn't control his excitement, he transformed into a cube. "The long contained-" then a ventriloquist with a dummy- "often imitated-" He then duplicated into numerous times-but never duplicated-GENIE OF THE LAAAAMMMPPPPP!"

Even Evie couldn't keep up, as he transformed into...Ed Sullivan? She had to guess since it was way before her time. "Right here, direct from the lamp for your wish-fullfillment, thank you, thank you!"

"Wait!" Aladdin broke in. "Wish fullfillment?"

"That's what he said." Evie pointed out.

"Three wishes to be exact! And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes."

Even though she knew what they were, Evie had to keep talking to this fascinating figure, who was so like her, yet he didn't seem to know it. "And what are these limitations? I'm assuming there are more."

Genie turned to her. "Aren't you a smart little cookie!" he said, as he turned into a giant chocolate chip cookie. Evie's stomach rumbled. Jesus take the wheel, when was the last time she had even eaten?

Genie turned back into himself. "RULE NUMBER ONE! I can't kill anybody!" He quickly chopped off his whole head with his finger and Aladdin and Evie both looked startled. "So don't ask."

_So much for that. Looks like Jafar lives… _Evie thought morosely.

"And RULE NUMBER TWO! I can't make anybody fall in love!" He quickly kissed Evie on the cheek and gently pulled it. "You little punim, there."

Evie gave him a cheeky grin. "I _am _pretty cute, aren't I?"

Genie looked visibly shocked. "My, my, I'm going to have a time with you, aren't I?"

Evie shrugged. "As I said; I'm not your Mistress. You can throw me off a cliff if you'd like to."

_Oh, wait...that happens later. Damn. _

"Awe, but why would I want to, Giggles?" He ruffled her hair. "I need to find out why you are the only one getting my 21st-century references…"

"Uhhhh, what about Rule Number Three," Evie said hastily, anxious that this conversation was going to go where she did _not _want it to.

The Genie quickly turned into a green melting zombie. "I can't bring people back from the dead...it's not a pretty picture." He wrapped his slimy hands on Aladdin's shoulders (Evie was convinced he looked like he was going to vomit). "I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!"

He quickly puffed back to normal, which relieved Evie. "Other than that? You got it."

Aladdin and Evie quickly exchanged smirks. "You know, it's really unfortunate that we are stuck in this cave." Evie said non-chalantly. "Especially since I think my ribs are cracked. Gosh, some all powerful Genie…" she began to walk towards Aladdin and he took her arm, as they walked off from the Genie. Evie could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Yeah, he can't even get us out of this cave," Aladdin added. "Looks like we'll find a way out. Maybe with your magi-" Evie stepped on his foot, which luckily at that moment, Genie had turned into a giant and almost stepped on them with his foot.

"Excuse me? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here?" He began to grow angrier and angrier, which Evie watched with some amusement. "And all of a'sudden you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so! You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" He hoisted Aladdin and Evie onto the carpet, being extra careful with Evie's sides, as he turned into a stewardess. "In case of an emergency, the exit is ANYWHERE! He quickly duplicated his arms. "So keep your heads and arms...and bows-" he tightened Evie's blue bow. "-In the carpet...and we're OUTTA HEEERE!" Evie screamed as the carpet took off at breakneck speed, seemingly amplified by the Genie's magick.

So this was what real magick felt like…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Recognize something? I don't own it. :) Okay, I'm all caught up with editing, now these chapters are going to be coming out a lot more slowly. Like, seriously, I'm the worst.

Chapter 6: In Which Al and Evie are Now Royals

* * *

Iris:

In the few days that she had known him (or was it _months?), _Iris had never seen The Sultan, er, her _father _so angry. He looked positively livid, which was saying something with his short stout figure and the sweet fluffy disposition and eyebrows.

"Jafar, this is an absolute outrage. From now on, you are to discuss matters concerning prisoners with ME, before they are beheaded! Do I make myself clear?"

Beside her, Iris heard Jasmine gasp in horror and even though Iris knew that Evie was still alive (_Evie had to be alive-the stupid idiot)_, it still sent cold shivers down her spine, as she thought morbidly of Evie's head rolling unnaturally off of her body, her pretty face forever frozen in time, until decay took over. It was too much for Iris. Without, meaning to, she leaned forward and vomited all over the pristine marble floor.

"Dearest, are you okay?" The Sultan's stern demeanor quickly disappeared as he looked at his youngest daughter; anxiety written all over her face.

Jafar, on the other hand, had on the most peculiar expression. "Princess Iris, you are having a very _interesting _reaction to the death of a girl that you had just met. Are you sure there's nothing else that you wish to divulge?"

"Of course she's having an _interesting _reaction!" Jasmine fired back. "Two people, both of whom we were fond of were killed on _your _orders, _Grand Vizier, _Jafar." Jasmine sneered the last words.

"I need air," Iris whispered, as she walked towards her bedchambers.

"Yes, yes, air does the body a great deal of good," the Sultan said distractedly. "Jafar, please alert Amad that there has been an accident in the throne room."

"Of course, _your highness." _

As soon as Jafar turned around, his expression grew even more sinister. One day, he would be Sultan, the princesses would be out of the way, and Little Evie Evans...well, he had great use for her. But first, he had to get in touch with Fiona Goode.

_If only I had gotten that lamp!_

* * *

"And thank you for choosing Magic Carpet Express for all of your traveling needs! Genie, of course, was dressed in a very flamboyant 90s flight attendant get-up, as Aladdin, Evie, and Abu existed the carpet.

"Oh, you poor little lamb!" Genie exclaimed, turning to Evie, and transformed into a very buxom nurse. I almost forgot! You're hurt! Let me just fix you up in a jiffy!"

Evie looked anxious. "I'll be okay. Anyway, are you sure you know how to mend bones? Don't ribs mend on their own?"

The Genie looked at her in mock affrontation. "Of course I do, you Doubting Thomas! I went to the University of Magical Studies!" He paused. "And, _you_, my sweet little friend seem to forget the whole _phenomically cosmic powers." _

Evie grinned. "Touche"

"Now, show Genie where you hurt."

"Erm, it...it doesn't." Evie's face began to grow warm as Aladdin, Abu, and the Genie stared at her.

"What?" The Genie pulled out an X-ray machine. "My, my! Ribs are fully healed." He vanished the X-ray equipment, his expression uncharacteristically serious. "That's most unusual for a _mortal." _

Evie felt herself flush and began to grow indignant. "I _am_ mortal. I ate the paste when I was in kindergarten! I can walk out into the sun without burning up! How much more mortal do I need to be? Besides, why don't we just focus on _Aladdin's_ wish? Or _wishes?_"

With one last suspicious look at Evie, the Genie transformed into a magician, shuffling some cards and throwing them in the air. "Let's make some magic! So tell me, Aladdin, what is it _you_ want most?"

"Well, three wishes…"

Suddenly, the Genie's right ear grew. "Dost mine ears deceive me?" He shoved a giant finger in Aladdin's face. "You are down by ONE, boy!"

"But he didn't _technically_ wish for anything, Genie," wheedled Evie. "You just made the assumption...and you know what they like to say about assumptions, right?"

The Genie started to laugh, but then a peculiar expression set over his normally jovial one. Well, at first, it was peculiar and then it was downright sinister. "You _aren't _human, are you Evie? A name like that in the middle of the Seven Deserts?" He materialized a coat hanger out of nowhere and hung Evie on the hook of it by the back of her burlap dress, her arms twisted tightly behind her with a twine of rope.

"Explain." There was not a touch of amusement anywhere on his face.

_Man, if Iris saw this, she'd have a heart attack. I know this is a trap. I can easily get out of here. But will he kill me? No…Genies can't kill. He could make my life hell. But...he's so nice in the Disne-Oh shut up, Evie Evans and just do it. _

She looked up at Al's apprehensive face and the Genie's uncharacteristically hardned expression. Scowling, she whispered a single word: _Libera. _

At once, the ropes dropped down like snakes at their mistresses' feet and the hood of her burlap dress ripped.

"Happy now? She spat to the Genie.

Aladdin just looked flabbergasted, while the Genie looked somewhat ashamed.

Evie felt tears running in the corners of her eyes which always happened when she was furious. Neverthless, she managed a small smile. "Wishes, Aladdin."

"Oh yeah!" realization dawned on him. "Uh, three wishes…" He looked at Evie and Genie. "What would you guys wish for?"

Genie looked taken aback. "Nobody's ever asked me that before, kid." He looked very disturbed. He turned to Evie. "Why don't you go first, Giggles?"

"Me?" Evie frowned, not out of anger (though she was still pissy about being forced to use magick and being "outed"). "Uhm…."

_Jafar dead? Nope. Genies can't kill anyone._

_Fiona dead? Nope…_

_Fiona's boyfriends dead….nope…._

_Well, there goes my three wishes…_

Evie looked to the expectant Aladdin and Genie's faces. "Erm, I can't think of anything…"

_No, actually, you're just a shitty person…_ "New Evie" told her in a superior voice.

The Genie's jaw dropped to the ground yet again. "Not even one, kid?"

Evie traced her foot in the sand, keeping her eyes downcast. "Uh, nope. Not a single thing. Sorry. Anyway, Aladdin has the lamp, not me."

The Genie turned to Aladdin. "Well, Al? Can you outdo Giggles here?"

Aladdin shook his head. "You first, Genie. What would you wish for?" Again, Genie looked mildly disturbed before sighing, "Freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Aladdin asked blankly.

"It's all part and parcel of the whole Genie-gig." He expanded in size, his voice loud and echoing making Aladdin and Evie jump. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" He then shrank back down and went into the lamp, peering up at both of them. "Itty-bitty living space."

"Awe, Genie, that's awful," Aladdin said sadly.

Evie nodded. "Genie, why don't you just..." she paused looking up at him. "Couldn't you just trick someone into freeing you?" When she noticed Aladdin and Genie's incredulous faces, she quickly became a little annoyed. "What? I've read that genies can be tricky." She shrugged.

Genie smiled ruefully. "And I've heard that witches can be tricky, too, kiddo."

Evie scowled. "Point taken. We are clearly anomalies for our, er…species." She plopped down on the sand, looking up expectantly at Aladdin and Genie. "Aladdin will set you free," she declared.

At first, Aladdin looked a little taken aback by Evie already declaring one wish for him, but after thinking a second, he nodded. "Yeah. I'll do it. I'll set you free."

Genie rolled his eyes at the pair, clearly not impressed. "Uh-huh…Whoop!" His head shifted into Pinnochio with his growing nose. Aladdin looked confused, but Evie wasn't impressed, either.

"We will," she insisted, leaning forward on her knees now. She felt her bow falling down. "Please, Genie? What do you have to lose?"

Genie sighed, giving Aladdin and Evie a long searching look. "Alright, here's hopin' NOW! As I was saying, let's make some MAGIC! So, kid," he poked Aladdin in the chest. "What is it YOU want most?"

Aladdin began to turn red and Evie couldn't help but be amused by Aladdin's infatuation with Jasmine. "W-well, there's this girl…"

"EEHHHH! WRONG!" The Genie turned into a buzzer. "I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?"

"Oh, but, Genie, she's smart...and funny...and-"

"Pretty?" offered Genie.

"BEAUTIFUL!" Aladdin's enthusiastic voice rang out, making several tropical birds fly out of the trees. Evie raised her eyebrow. "She's got these eyes! And this hair! And-And this smile!"

"She's nice." she offered Genie, who was amused by the whole situation. "But don't let him get started on how-"

"But, she's a princess-" interuppted Aladdin. "And if I have a chance, I'd have to be…" Realization seemed to dawn on him. "Hey...can you make me a prince?"

Genie all of a sudden bounced up and pulled out what looked like a cookbook, entitled: _Royal Cookbook_ with a speed that astounded Evie. "Uh, chicken a'la king?" He frowned. "Nope." He pulled out a very startled looking chicken out of the book and tossed it aside. "Alaskan King Crab?" He threw out Sabastian, as well.

_Do these magickal elements return back into nothingness? _Evie thought, as she continued to watch Genie pull out royal related recipes.

"Ahhhh!" Genie's gasp brought Evie back to reality. "To make a prince!" He looked slyly at Aladdin. "Now is this your wish? Say the magic words!"

Aladdin jumped up with so much gusto, that Evie nearly fell over. "Genie! I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"ALRIGHT!" Genie cheered. "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" He suddenly morphed into a fashion designer.

"Now this fez and vest combo is too third century. What are we trying to say? Begger? NO!" In one fluid movement, Aladdin was wearing his white prince costume. The blue feather of his turbin fell into his face, causing Evie to snort, and he gave it a playful blow.

"Awe," Evie laughed. "Nice Aladdin. Just don't blow that in front of Jaz…she might get the wrong idea…"

Genie gave a mock affronted look at Evie. "GIGGLES!"

Evie gave one back. "GENIE!"

He gave her a knowing smirk. "I know just what to do with you."

Evie winked. "Go wild, darlin'"

"That's what she said." Genie quipped, flipping through his _Royal Cookbook._

Aladdin just looked around clueless. "What are you two going on about?"

Genie, not looking up from his book, gave a casual wave. "Al, hon, some things you are just better not knowing."

Aladdin blinked. "Um, okay."

"We were talking about sex," Evie informed him, relishing in the Genie's expression.

"Why I do deh-claaaare Miss Evie. Ain't you mother never teach you any manners?"

Evie gave the Genie a grim look. "If you knew my mother, you would be surprised that I'm not in the prison system."

Genie, realizing that Evie's mother was a sore subject for her, dropped the subject. "Let's see…" still dressed as a fashion designer, he looked at her up and down. "Small frame…pretty face…ooooh, we have to accentuate those EYES! Darling, those EYES!" Suddenly in a flash of magic like fireworks, Evie found herself staring at someone who did not…

"This is me?" she found herself stupidly asking.

"Wow! You're beautiful, Evs." Aladdin supplied.

The Genie just gave her a gentle smile as she continued to stare at herself. She was dressed in a long and gauzy jade green dress, cinched at the waist with a gold belt. The dress was hardly revealing, nothing like she sometimes wore back home, but there was a slight v-neck leading to her cleavage that was covered with various rare jewels. Lifting her arms, she marveled at the gossamer fabric that flowed down her arms, extending past her, like a bird. Her hair was no longer in a messy bow, but loose and flowing; shiny and wavy. Around her forehead was a golden circlet crown. Her already large green eyes lined slightly with kohl, her lips faintly red.

"Genie, I-"

Without thinking, she hugged him. He seemed surprised but returned the hug. "Aw, you kids are the most affectionate masters I've ever had."

"I'm not your master," Evie argued.

"And even as a Princess, the girl argues," Genie said in a mock whisper to Aladdin who grinned.

"So we're royalty?" Evie said in amazement.

"I thought you were the quick one, Giggles. Which reminds me…" Genie poofed out a large book entitled: _Baby's Book of Royal Names._ My two darlings need names."

He pointed at Aladdin. "May I introduce the world to Prince Ali Ababwa! And his ravishing sister…Princess-"

"Evangeline." Evie interrupted. Looking at Aladdin and Genie's slightly confused faces, she added. "It's my real name. Evie's just short. If you give me some name that I'm not used to, I'll just blow Aladdin's cover."

"My clever little cookie!" Genie beamed. "Although, I could have made you forget."

"Trust me, there's a lot of other things I'd rather forget than my name," Evie said more to herself than to Aladdin and Genie.

Genie frowned and looked at Aladdin, who gave him a blank _What can you do? _look.

"Alright, kids!" Genie twirled around and dressed in an off-white outfit, somewhat similar to Aladdin's, except the top was open, exposing his chest; his skin no longer blue, but a warm peach color. "Let's go impress a princess."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, let me just say that Jafar is ridiculously fun to write. And him and Fiona together? Absolutely fun! As usual, I own nothing :D

* * *

Chapter 7: The One In Which Jafar and Fiona Plot

Jafar

"So…that's where the little bitch went." Fiona sipped a Dirty Martini while looking at the Sorcerer who was wearing a very noticeable set of black and red robes. Fiona crinkled her nose at his choice of clothes. "My god, could you wear anything more out of place?"

"Spare me," Jafar drawled, as Fiona continued to sip at her cocktail. "But yes, that is where your bitch of a daughter went. Now I need to know what to do with her."

Fiona tilted her head back and gave a cold laugh. "You're asking _me _what to do with Evangeline? My god, if I was given the chance, I would have aborted her the second I found out that…" she took another long drink, motioning the bartender to pour her another. She eyed Jafar. "Ghosts shouldn't knock you up."

If Jafar had not worked in the Dark Arts so long, he would have fallen over in surprise at Fiona's statement. Instead, he merely raised a critical eyebrow. "A ghost impregnated you?"

"Not just any ghost." Fiona sighed, twirling her glass, her blue eyes becoming misty. "He was a famous serial killer in the 1900s…the Axeman…of course, he haunted New Orleans when I was but a girl, and you could say we had a very…turbulent love affair." She sighed again this time more heavily.

"So your daughter is the product of you and the ghost of a serial killer?" Jafar asked, mentally filing that away for future usage.

"Yes, although, you sure as hell wouldn't know it. Little uppity-cunt. And now…" she gazed hard at Jafar. "Well, you can see what she's doing to me."

"You're aging," Jafar said quietly. "And dying. Cancer, I believe?"

"Yes," said Fiona tightly, rummaging in her purse for her pill bottle. Opening it, she popped four blue pills and took finished up her martini. "Which means another Supreme Witch is ascending."

"Your daughter." Jafar sneered.

"None of the other witches I know have the power or the potential that she does." Fiona slammed her fist down on the table. "I want her dead. I don't care how you do it."

"I can't kill her. I need her for my own immortality. Although, you may be interested in my plan."

Fiona scoffed. "If it's about finding a damned lamp, you're wasting your time. Jinni don't exist."

Jafar scowled. "Then pray tell me how a street rat and your wretched daughter have a magic lamp? The magic lamp that _I _was supposed to possess!?"

The martini glass dropped.

"I'm glad that you see the gravity of the situation."

Fiona stood up. Glaring imperiously at Jafar, she leaned in and whispered. "Possess the Jinni and I will help you with my daughter. I'm not transporting to that god-forsaken dimension until you have that Jinni in your possession."

Jafar stood up as well, towering over Fiona. "Then it shall not be long. The Sultan is a fool."

"As is my daughter," Fiona whispered. "Just find her weakness and exploit it. It shouldn't be too hard." She laughed coldly. "Then again, you let that little cunt run off with a lamp, so excuse me while I quietly go die of cancer, due to your incompetence."

Jafar seethed as he watched the petite blonde walk out of the bar. By the end of all this, Fiona Goode would be dead anyway and Evie Evans would be his for the taking. Just like that damned Jinni.

* * *

Jafar:

The plan was to be simple, he told Iago. Why should he use all of his cunning on a simple fool such as the Sultan? It was unnecessary. After transporting back to the dimension of Agrabah, Jafar swept into the throne room, Iago perched on his shoulder, acting like a normal parrot. The fool of a Sultan was playing with his toys again rather than run the actual kingdom.

No matter. It would be his soon enough. It was just a matter of _simple _persuasion. Clutching his snake staff, he walked over to the Sultan, causing the Sultan's tower of animals to topple over. Jafar smirked.

"Sire, I have found the solution to the problem with your daughter."

"Brawk! Problem with your daughter!" Iago mimicked obediently.

"Oh, really?" the Sultan bumbled.

Jafar unraveled the scroll he had painstakingly edited hours ago. "Yes. Right here. If the Princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose one for her."

"Yes, yes," said the Sultan distractedly, trying to shove a cracker down Iago's throat. "But Jasmine _hated _all of those suitors. How do I choose someone she hates?"

"Ah," Jafar said smoothly. "Not a problem, my liege. There is more. If, in the event, a suitor cannot be found…hmmm…interesting." His lip curled.

"What? What?"

This was simply too easy.

"Then it says here that the princess must marry…the royal vizer…that would be…_me." _

The Sultan frowned, taking out his bifocals. "Why I'm quite sure that the law says that only a prince can marry a princess. I'm pretty sure-"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, my liege." Jafar cut in smoothly, shoving his snake staff to face Jafar. "_You will order the princess to marry me." _

The Sultan stared blankly into the Snake's glowing red eyes. _"I will order the princess-_" he cut off. "But you're so old!"

Jafar snarled. "_The Princess WILL marry me."_

And he almost had. He almost had the Sultan. Then everything went to damnable hell again.

* * *

Jafar:

"So where did you say you were from?" Jafar asked the pair coldly, while the Sultan zoomed around on their magic carpet.

"Around." The Street Rat replied, nervously trying to act cocky. No matter. They would both get put in their place soon enough. Jafar tried to eye both of them for the lamp. Evans had been holding it last time he had seen them, but there was no place on her that she could have possibly hid it.

And it was against his better judgment that he had done a very _thorough _search of Evie Evans as soon as she and that blasted street rat had come strolling in, completely uninvited.

He would definitely have _fun _with her as soon as his plans took off. The curve of her small hips and the swell of her medium sized breasts told him that.

Evans narrowed her green eyes at him as if reading his mind (which if she had the powers that her mother implied, that was a very distinct possibility) Jafar thoughts were troubled on that.

"A lot farther than you've been, I'm sure." She said coolly.

"Try me," he deadpanned.

She frowned and the street rat opened his mouth to answer when the Sultan skidded to a stop. "Oh! What fun! Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Prince Ali Ababawa and this is my younger sister-"

"Princess Evangeline, Your Highness." Evans cut in, stepping forward, doing a half-assed curtsy if he ever saw one, her hips swaying gracefully in that purple gossamer gown. Jafar scowled as he felt his cock twitch.

The Sultan turned to Jafar and in a loud whisper, he said: "If this works out, Jafar, you won't have to marry Jasmine after all. How lucky!"

"I don't trust them, Sire," he hissed back.

"Oh, nonsense, Jafar. If there is one thing that I pride myself on, it's that I'm an excellent judge of character."

Jafar frowned as he heard Iago mutter sarcastically. "Excellent judge, oh sure, _not!" _

The Sultan beamed. "Oh, Jasmine will like this one!"

"And I'm pretty sure, I'll like Princess Jasmine!" the Street Rat proclaimed with an award-winning smile.

"Your Highness, no! I must intercede on Jasmine's behalf," Jafar cut in. "The boy is no different than the others, what makes you think that he is worthy of a Princess?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that we are both _worthy _enough," Evans cut in. "Surely we've proven that-I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

Jafar could barely bite back his fury at being addressed in such a way by that little bitch. "Princess _Evangeline _is it? Do you by any chance go by _Evie _for short? I have an acquaintance who has a daughter named Evie. I'm sure that you would just _die _to meet her."

He could barely hide his smirk as Evans' face turned ashy; her green eyes wide and glassy.

For once, it was a shame that Princess Jasmine had to interrupt them.

Yes, he would indeed have fun with Evie Evans.

_He would indeed._


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was tough for me to write. It feels more like a filler. Fillers ARE necessary to get the plot rolling, though! :) As usual, I don't own any of the franchises that you see here (Aladdin, AHS: Coven, etc). I do own Evie and Iris, as well as any random side characters that may pop up.

* * *

Chapter 8: Breakdown

"Evie, are you okay?" Aladdin's concerned voice rang through her head like a harsh echo. She felt her blood running down the side of her face and she felt as if she were breathing outside of her body.

"I…need to see…Iris." She heard her body say. She felt as if she were on another planet.

"Genie, she's unwell." She heard Aladdin's distressed voice.

But really, what could any of them _do? _What could they seriously do against Fiona and Jafar? Jafar was bad enough, but adding Fiona into the mix had just made things move from difficult to downright impossible.

How was ANY of this possible? She and Iris were in a different dimension or whatever the hell this was. She knew that Fiona was a gifted witch, but this was bordering on impossible madness.

She almost laughed. Impossible madness. What a beautiful phrase for everything in her life.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she had no idea whose hand it even was. It felt lighter than Aladdin or Genie's hand.

She felt soft hands shaking her, but she paid them no mind. She was going to die. Iris was going to die. Aladdin would possibly die if Fiona and Jafar were working together. While she knew that Jafar was cunning, Evie knew that he did not even hold a candle to her mother.

She wondered what happened when you died-maybe there was nothingness. Maybe you were just trapped inside of yourself for eternity; screaming into the darkness for someone to help you but no one could hear you as your body slowly rotted away…

She gasped as she felt a searing sharp pain spread across her cheek. Suddenly, she felt her ears ringing and the world slowly began to come back into focus. She saw Genie's blue form and Aladdin's purple vest coming back into clear view. She also saw a familiar and frowning face.

"I really didn't want to do that, but you weren't responding to the kinder approaches."

"Iris?" she whispered, feeling tears burning at the corner of her eyes.

Iris stood in front of her dressed in green gossamer sheathe. Her brown bobbed hair was shiny and her large blue eyes overly bright.

"You're here!" Evie sobbed, falling into her arms, shaking profusely. She didn't care that Aladdin and Genie were watching her with mounting concern. She just cared that Iris was there. If anyone could understand the gravity of the terrible situation that she was in, it was Iris.

"Ev, what's wrong?" Iris' soft voice brought Evie back to reality. "Honey, what happened?"

Evie frowned. It wasn't often that Iris used terms of endearment, so she have been looking rough.

Evie sighed, sitting back on the soft grass, and folded up her legs, laying her chin on her kneecaps, looking up at Iris. "How did you get out here?"

She heard Iris's soft laughter again. "Well, Aladdin used Carpet to come up to my window. He said you weren't feeling well."

"Quite the understatement," she heard Aladdin mutter dryly.

Evie bit her lip and looked up at Iris, Genie, and Aladdin. She took a deep breath and began talking quickly, a characteristic that she took on when she was anxious. "Uhm, so Genie doesn't know any of this yet, so I'll have to play catch up with him, and Aladdin, I know I haven't really told you too much about her, but Iris knows her, and Iris totally understands, but yeah, my mother is here. With Jafar."

Aladdin blinked several times and Genie's jaw hit the floor. Iris began to turn ashen much like she had only an hour ago.

Aladdin blinked. "But Ev, I thought that your mother was in a different dimension or something?"

Evie opened her mouth to say something but was surprised when Iris uncharacteristically cut her off.

"How?" she whispered. "Ev, she's a goddamn sociopath. Pair that with Jafar the psychopath…" Iris trailed off and began to pace back and forth. Evie couldn't help but notice the very interesting looks that Genie was giving Iris, but she filed it away for future questioning. Besides, she couldn't help but admire how much more calm Iris was about the whole situation than she was. She wasn't screaming or disassociating or picturing the macabre view of death that Evie had been doing only a few minutes ago.

Sweet Iris. Always the voice of reason even when she was looking at death in the flaring mouth. Evie admired that and even felt envious of that ability to compartmentalize.

"Uhm…I don't know…she may not even be here yet, but while we were in the throne room, Jafar made insinuations that were too…accurate…to be a coincidence."

Iris raised a delicate eyebrow. "Such as?"

Evie bit her lip. "I maaaaaay have been provoking him a bit…" At Iris's irritated look, Evie groaned. "Jesus, Iris! He's so fucking gross. And he kept staring at me! At my body!" Ignoring Aladdin and Genie bewildered looks, as she had been the whole time, she jumped up and began pacing, as well. "You know how I am about that kind of thing!"

"But why are you-" Aladdin started to ask, but Genie quickly put a large blue hand over Aladdin's mouth.

Evie was thankful for that. That story would have to wait for another time.

Iris rounded on her in uncharacteristic annoyance. "Christ, Evie. Of course, I know! But he's a damned psychopath. Couldn't you hold your damn tongue at least once in your-"

"Girls?" Genie popped in, dressed as a referee. He held both of them back, one in each arm. Iris flushed slightly at being addressed (and held) by the actual Genie and Evie held back her annoyance at both of them. "I'm going to have to call a foul on both of you. Giggles, you _do_ need to explain to me and Al what is going on." He gave her an even look. "Not about _everything._ Just the essentials." He set both of them down and produced two cold glasses of tea. "Let's have a cool off, ladies."

Iris took her tea and sipped it delicately, but Evie only began to pace again. "Look, I'll give you both the cliff notes version, because I can't really explain how fucked up my entire existence is." She sighed and looked up at the pink and purple sky. Aladdin would be going on a date with Jasmine soon and Jafar would attempt to murder him and probably her at the rate she was going. Maybe even Iris…

Looking back at Aladdin and Genie, who were patiently waiting, she gave them a wry smile. "You both know that I'm a witch. Well, think of my _mother _as the queen of the witches. Think of her as God. Pair her with Jafar…"

She looked at Iris who gave her a grim smile.

"Well, pair her with Jafar and we have a HUGE problem," Evie muttered.

* * *

Iris

When she found Aladdin standing outside her balcony on Carpet, Iris knew that something was very wrong. However, she didn't know exactly how bad things were until Evie told them that her psychotic mother was in contact with Jafar. It was then Iris made peace with the fact that she and Evie probably wouldn't make it out of Agrabah alive. It wasn't a nice and positive thought by any means, but Iris didn't believe in mincing cold reality.

During any other situation, Iris would have been enthused and nervous to meet the actual Genie, but now, in the light of new circumstances, excitement and butterflies would have to wait.

No matter how impressive he looked to her.

"Giggles," she watched as Genie placed a large blue hand on Evie's shoulder. "How did your mother get to Agrabah? Surely she has limitations on her power such as the limitations that I have on mine?"

Iris watched Evie curiously. How did Fiona get to Agrabah? And limitations? Surely Fiona had limitations. It wasn't as if she were non-human like the Genie. Because if she were non-human, that would mean that Evie was as well.

Iris was troubled. She watched as Evie hesitated and closed her large green eyes at Genie's question as if trying to block out the painful reality of what she was going to say. Iris braced herself.

"She does have a limitation…one limitation on her power."

"Which is what?" Aladdin burst out. Iris could tell that he was just bursting for action. Hell, if she didn't know any better, she would say that he was ready to bust down the palace walls and kill Fiona and Jafar at any second.

Evie slowly turned and looked at her and then at the others as if she were trying to capture something. She sighed and looked up to the sky before turning back to look up at Genie's face. "You're looking at her."

Iris didn't even have to look at the others to know that they were all gaping at Evie.

"But that means you'll live, right?" Iris heard herself asking. How could she not ask?

Evie gave her a very uncharacteristic somber look. "No."

Aladdin looked horrified and Genie looked away sadly.

"What?" Iris snarled. "Explain now, _Evangeline." _

Evie began pacing again, only stopping to grab her tea that was on the suspending tray. It seemed talking about her impending death was calming her down.

"I think she found out recently. I had been getting stronger and Fiona…well, her cancer is back. It's terminal." She gave them all a sad look. "She's dying."

"I thought you'd be happy?" Iris said angrily. Hell, she didn't know why she was trying to fight with Evie, except that she had to fight with someone and dammit, Evie knew! She knew that her days were numbered! And she had never thought to tell her best friend. Evie had never stopped to consider Iris's thoughts or feelings.

_Selfish little Evie, _Iris thought venomously._ She has always been the selfish and overemotional little girl. _

God, if Fiona didn't kill Evie, then Iris was going to before it was all over.

Evie stopped and looked at her. "Listen, I know you're angry," she said gently. "Iris, you have every right to be angry with me. But listen to me-I don't intend to die." She smiled darkly and Iris felt chills that were not associated with the weather of Agrabah. "I don't intend to die at all."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, guys. Don't worry. Action will be coming! :) Read and Review. Drop some questions or suggestions, too. I had a hard time with this chapter, and I'm so worried that it shows in the writing.


End file.
